


Secrets (Jax Teller)

by orphan_account



Series: SOA One Shots [12]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Tara's death, Jax meets a new woman. This is pretty much AU and doesn't follow the storyline much at all. Gemma is still alive, so is Jax, obviously.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Jax smirked at the petite bartender as she poured him another shot. He lifted it to his lips and downed it before setting the shot glass back on the bar. He reached across and ran a finger over the top of her hand before letting their fingers twine together.

"When do you get off, darlin?"

The woman grinned and shook her head. "Wouldn't you love to know?"

Jax chuckled, nodding his head. He'd never had a woman give him this much trouble before and he was enjoying it. He'd been coming to this dive bar in Lodi for two months now, just to catch a glimpse of her, and maybe get her to speak to him. It had taken time and effort, but she was now willingly talking and joking with him. He knew she felt the attraction just like he did, but she was putting up a fight. He was so intent on the woman in front of him that he never noticed the tall man get up from his table by the door and walk out silently.

He leaned in closer, smirking as his fingers tightened on hers. "Not only would I love to know, but I'd also love to be there when it happens."

It took a moment before the shock in her eyes was replaced by amusement. She laughed loudly, shaking her head as he joined her. "Wow. Does that line ever work for you?"

Jax grinned and shook his head. "Never tried it before. Honestly, I've never needed lines to get what I want, darlin."

She grinned and leaned closer to him just as his phone started vibrating in his pocket. With a muttered curse, he pulled it out and quickly answered. After a moment of mostly one-word answers, he hung up and sighed. She straightened back up and grabbed his empty glass to put in with the other dirty glasses. "Time to go?"

Jax nodded as he stood up to leave, throwing enough money to cover his drinks on the polished wood of the bar. He smirked and leaned over the bar, quickly grabbing her chin and kissing her. When he let her go, he nodded. "I'll see you soon, yeah? Be good, Mickie."

Stunned into silence, she just nodded as he walked out of the bar with a swagger that said loud and clear that he knew she was watching.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jax walked out into the sunshine and took a step toward his bike when a familiar voice spoke up from behind him, causing him to curse quietly as he turned on his heels.

"What's going on, boss?"

Jax quirked a brow as he took in Happy's relaxed stance as the other man leaned against the outside wall of the bar. "Following me now?"

Happy shrugged and pushed off of the wall to walk beside Jax as they crossed the parking lot. "Gemma was worried. Wanted to know where you disappear to all the time."

Jax scoffed. "Yeah, well, it's not all the time, and mom doesn't need to know about this."

"Who's the bartender?"

Jax shook his head as they reached their bikes. "She's nobody. Just a chick I met a couple months ago." He looked down at his pristine white Nikes for a moment before looking up at his SAA. "Look, after Tara died... it took a while, but I'm starting to get back to how I was before. I don't know if Mickie has something to do with that, but I'd like to find out without the club and my mother climbing up my ass, ok?" He shook his head. "With her, I'm just Jackson. I'm not Jax Teller, the President of SAMCRO, ya know?"

Happy studied him for a moment before nodding and swinging a leg over his bike. "I get that, boss. As far as Gemma knows, you just go for rides to clear your head, but... it's not right to hide her if you're serious about her."

Jax sighed as he put his helmet on. "I don't know man. She might not be anybody."

Happy grinned and started his bike, thinking that the girl was definitely somebody if Jax was coming all the way to Lodi just to see her. He'd bide his time, see what happened, but if Jax didn't make a move soon to bring her out into the light, Happy would push that along himself. She seemed to be feisty and from what he'd seen, she didn't make it easy for Jax like every other woman he'd ever met. This one might be the one he'd needed all along.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Two Months Later_

"So we need to go on lockdown until this thing with Irish is settled. All agreed?"

After a unanimous verdict, Jax brought the gavel down and the others jumped up to make preparations to bring in their families. He looked to his right at Happy and the other man just nodded and sat there until the chapel cleared out.

Jax sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Mickie. Can you go get her? I can't leave, and besides, you'll have to say she's someone to you. I can't... I just can't."

Happy shook his head and stood up. "So the nobody is actually somebody."

Jax shook his head. "It's complicated."

Happy scoffed. "Nah, that's bullshit. It ain't complicated at all, boss. I'll go get her, but you're gonna need to come clean soon."

Jax glared at him. "I know you think Gemma deserves to know, but... "

Happy shook his head. "That ain't it. Gemma ain't got shit to do with you and Mickie. I've gotten to know her a little in the last couple of months when I ride to Lodi with you, and she's a good woman. She doesn't deserve to be hidden away, not to mention the fact that you haven't said word one about the club or the kids. She needs to know what she's getting into."

Jax nodded. "I know, and I will, but... she's not stupid, man. She sees the kuttes on our backs. I'm sure she's put two and two together by now. And the boys... shit, I ain't even slept with her yet. Seems a little soon to be introducing her to the family."

Happy smirked and nodded. "I get that. It's only gonna take her about an hour here with everyone to know everything there is to know." He opened the door and nodded to Jax. "We'll be back in a few hours."

Jax nodded as he lit a cigarette and ran a hand through his hair. He stared at the closed doors of the chapel and hoped that she wouldn't cut and run when she found out everything. He knew that Happy was right and that he shouldn't be keeping secrets from everyone, but that really wasn't his intent. He had been hiding his life from her because every woman he had ever loved couldn't handle it and he was afraid that she would be done with him when she found out.


	2. Chapter Two

 

Mickie parked where Happy pointed and got out of her Jeep as he pulled into the line of bikes in front of what looked like an old warehouse. She let her gaze sweep the parking lot and saw a lot of women and children carrying bags and walking into the building. She grabbed her duffel out of the passenger seat before shutting her door and waiting for Happy to join her. 

She smirked as she watched the sullen bald man stop to speak briefly to another man before continuing in her direction. After a tense conversation with her boss, he'd barely given her enough time to go home and get some clothes before he was escorting her to Charming. As he joined her, he took the bag from her and put a hand on her back, walking toward the building with her.

"Remember what I said?"

Mickie grinned and nodded. "I'm a friend of the family and I'm shy and don't like talking about myself."

Happy nodded, a small smirk on his face. "Right. The less said the better, believe me. If you say too much, Gemma will pounce on you. When we get inside the clubhouse, stick close to me. You'll be sleeping in my room, but don't panic. I'll sleep on the floor or something."

Mickie said nothing else as they walked inside the dimly lit interior from the bright sunshine outside. She let her eyes adjust for a moment before she looked around at the large crowd of people already gathered. She saw Jax standing by the bar talking to an attractive older woman and schooled her features to show no sign of recognition. Happy had told her that as far as anyone here knew, she didn't exist, and Jax wanted to keep it that way. While that had hurt for a moment, she understood that for whatever reason, Jax wanted to keep her separate from his family.

Happy patted her on the back as they stopped in front of Jax and the other woman. "Hey, boss, this is Mickie Donovan, a friend of the family. Mickie, this is Jax Teller, the president of SAMCRO and his mom, Gemma Teller-Morrow." 

Jax gave her a polite smile as if he didn't know her and stuck out a hand for her to shake. When her hand clasped his, he squeezed tightly for a moment, putting her at ease. As she drew back, the woman looked at Happy with a grin on her face. "Hap, you get an old lady that we didn't know about?"

Before Happy could say anything, a little boy came running up and wrapped himself around Jax's legs. Mickie tried to hide the shock on her face when Jax grinned and leaned down to hug the boy.

"Daddy, Uncle Tig gave me a new car!"

Jax took the car from the little boy and looked at it before handing it back. "That's awesome, buddy. Why don't you go play with it outside by the swings?"

Happy tugged on Mickie's arm and nodded toward a hallway. "Let's get you settled in."

Gemma smiled at Mickie and grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze as she tried to ignore the intense way Jax was staring at her from beside his mother. "Yeah, go with Hap for now, but I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to chat. Welcome to the family, sweetheart."

Mickie let Happy tug her down the hallway until he stopped at a closed door and dug around in his pocket for a key. Once he got the door unlocked, he led her inside to a surprisingly tidy bedroom, complete with adjoining bathroom. He set her duffel on the dresser as she sat down on the side of the bed, staring at her Doc Martens, deep in thought. Happy nudged her with his elbow as he sat down beside her.

"Whatcha thinkin about?"

Mickie shook her head. "I didn't even know he had a kid."

Happy nodded. "Two, actually. Look, I'm betting there's a lot you don't know, but I think most of it will become clear soon enough. I'm gonna go see if I'm needed for anything out front. Just hang out in here until I come to get you."

Mickie nodded as he stood up and left the room, shutting the door softly behind himself. She let herself fall back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling and wondering just what she had gotten herself into.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After church, Happy once again waited until everyone had left the room before turning to Jax. 

"You need to go talk to her. Abel threw her for a loop, man."

Jax sighed and nodded as he lit a cigarette. He'd wanted to hug her when she got there, but Gemma had been giving him an update on everyone that was coming in and it hadn't felt like the right time. He hadn't missed the look of shock on her face as Abel had come to him either. He had a lot of explaining to do, and he could only hope that she stuck around after he was finished.

"I will when we get back. Right now, we gotta take care of business."

Happy nodded, his displeasure showing on his usually stoic face. They walked out to find Mickie talking to Gemma and Lyla, laughing at something Opie's widow had said. They walked up, Jax interrupting the women to speak to his mom.

"We gotta go handle some things. Keep everyone inside the gates until we get back, ok?"

Gemma nodded as Jax leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Ok, baby. You guys be careful, alright?"

Jax nodded, his eyes locking on Mickie's until she looked away, a strange expression on her face. He sighed before motioning for the guys to follow him out.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gemma looked around the group of old ladies, girlfriends, and children and smiled, content that everyone was accounted for. Her eyes narrowed on the new girl chatting and laughing with Lyla. She hadn't missed the looks passing between her son and Happy's friend and knew that there was something going on but she couldn't figure out what it was. Before she could stride over to the two women and demand to know what was going on, Chuckie tapped her on the shoulder.

"We're running low on beer. You want me to send a couple prospects?"

Before she could answer, she heard Lyla speak from beside her. On her other side was Mickie, looking on with interest.

"We can go if you want."

Gemma shook her head. "No, you heard what Jax said. Nobody is supposed to leave the compound."

Lyla looked at Mickie before turning back to Gemma with a grin on her face. "Yeah, but we wouldn't be on anyone's radar. I'm not an old lady anymore and Mickey is just a friend of Happy's. We aren't valuable enough to the club to kidnap. You can bet that the Irish know who the important players are."

Mickie nodded and spoke up for the first time. "Yeah, it's no big deal. We'll be back before we're missed."

Gemma sighed and shook her head before shrugging and grinning. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a wad of cash. "You just see that you are. I don't want to get yelled at by my son."

Mickie grinned as she took the money, but Gemma didn't miss the look of sadness that ran across her face first. "Yeah, I don't think you have to worry about that." She looked at Lyla and nodded. "Ok, I'll drive. Let's go."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jax parked his bike in his spot with a frown on his face. He looked at Happy as they all walked toward the clubhouse, pointing to the spot where Mickie's Jeep had been when they left.

"Where did she go?"

Happy shrugged as Chibs and Tig came to stand beside them. "Hell, man, I don't know."

Chibs eyed the younger man beside him. "We got a problem Jackie boy?"

Jax shook his head. "I don't know yet. Let's talk to mom before I decide just how much trouble my girlfriend is in."

Tig and Chibs looked shocked as Happy just grinned. Tig pointed at Happy before scratching at his goatee in confusion. "I thought she was Happy's."

Jax gave the men a small grin as they all headed toward the clubhouse. "Well, now ya know different. Look, I was trying to keep her a secret, but then this shit happened so it is what it is. Mom doesn't know yet though, so if you could keep quiet around her that would be great."

Chibs grinned and patted him on the back as Tig chuckled. "Yeah, that shouldn't be hard at all."

As they entered the main room, Jax zeroed in on his mom's location at the bar. Before she could open her mouth, he was pointing toward the parking lot. "Where did Mickie go?"

Gemma lifted a brow and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, hello to you too. Mickie and Lyla went on a beer run."

Jax looked at his mother unbelievingly for a moment before turning to Happy and nodding. "Oh, they went on a beer run. Makes sense right?" Happy shook his head as Jax turned back to Gemma, furious. "What part of nobody leaves didn't you understand?"

Gemma shook her head. "They volunteered to go. I didn't see a problem with it."

Jax scoffed. "So instead of sending Chuckie and a prospect, you sent Opie's old lady and my girlfriend?"

Tig and Chibs chuckled as Gemma narrowed her eyes at her son. "I thought she was with Happy."

Tig patted Jax on the shoulder. "Well that secret didn't last long, did it?"

Jax groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "I hadn't gotten around to telling anyone yet, ok? We thought this was the easiest option."

Gemma shook her head and chuckled. "Well, yeah, cause lying is always easier."

Jax just shook his head as he turned back to the door. "I swear to God, mom... if anything happens to them, I'll... "

Just then, the door opened, admitting a laughing Lyla and Mickie. They stopped short when they saw four frowning Sons and a smirking Gemma. Jax marched up to Mickie and grabbed her arm, pulling her into a hug. "Where the fuck have you been?"

Mickie pushed him back with a frown. "Beer run. Did you not get the memo?"

Jax looked down at her with a raised brow. "Do you really think now is the time to be a smartass? I was worried!"

Mickie pointed at herself and Lyla before pushing past him to toss Chuckie her keys. "We're fine. Chuckie, you wanna unload the car?"

Chuckie caught her keys and bowed. "I accept that."

Before Mickie could move, Jax had her by the arm and was pulling her down the hall to the dorms. "We need to talk. Now."


	3. Chapter Three

 

Jax pulled Mickie down the hall until they reached the last room. He unlocked the door and motioned for her to go in before him, then shut and locked the door. He stood leaning against the door as Mickie took a seat at the small desk in the corner.

"You had to know that was a stupid stunt. You were standing right there when I said that nobody was to leave."

Mickie just shrugged. "I thought it was better me than a prospect. At least they would be here to watch out for everyone else." Jax started to reply but Mickie held up a hand to stop him. "Ok, yeah, I get it. I shouldn't have left, but we're back and we're fine, so can we move on? I'd like to talk about the fact that you have a whole fucking life I knew nothing about."

Jax blew out a breath as he walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed facing Mickie. "What would you like to know? I don't know where to start."

She refused to look at him, instead staring at the wall. "I don't know, but... why did you continue to see me if you were ashamed of your family and friends knowing about me?"

Jax stared at her in shock for a moment before shaking his head. "No, darlin, that wasn't it. I mean, Happy knew about you. I didn't hide you from him, did I? And I didn't hesitate to bring you here when I thought you might be in danger." He looked down at his shoes before continuing. "I guess I thought you'd break things off if you knew about the shitstorm that is my life."

Mickie looked at him then, surprise in her eyes. "Nobody has a clean life, Jackson, but... you have kids I didn't know about. Am I to assume that there's a mother somewhere too?"

Jax shook his head, looking her in the eye. "No. Abel's mom is out of the picture, and Thomas's mom is dead." He broke eye contact and looked down at the floor again. "Her death was because of this club." He closed his eyes for a moment before continuing. "I've done a lot of bad shit, but when we're together, I'm able to forget about all of the past and just enjoy the present. I guess I didn't want to give that up, and I knew that if you found out about the club, and my history, that you would walk away."

Mickie shook her head as she got up to walk over to where Jax was sitting. She ran her hand through his hair, making him sigh before looking up at her. "That doesn't give me much credit, does it sport? I'm not stupid, Jackson. I know what the kutte on your back means. I know you're into some pretty shady shit, and if that was going to scare me off, I'd been gone a long time ago."

Jax let his head fall against Mickie's stomach as she stood still running her hands through his hair. Her actions seemed to soothe him as he spoke quietly. "Are you going to stick around? I mean, I'd like you to get to know everyone. I think you'd fit in well here, and I think once they get to know you, the boys will love you."

Mickie grinned. "A ready-made family, huh?"

Jax lifted his head to grin up at her. "Well, I do come with attachments, but that doesn't mean we can't add to that family when we're ready." He slowly stood up, towering over her when he got to his feet. He let his hands rest on her hips as he drew her closer, that unholy smirk of his planted on his handsome face. "I don't know though. You seem to have a hard time following orders and an old lady has to listen to her old man."

Mickie scoffed as he leaned down to kiss just below her ear. "As if you're man enough to tell me what to do."

Jax chuckled as he suddenly lifted her and threw her onto the bed, making her bounce as she squealed in surprise. He followed, levering his body over hers and effectively pinning her down. "I guess I'm going to have to give that smart mouth something else to do besides talk, huh?"

Mickie bit her lip and slowly nodded as his head came down and their lips met. What started out as sweet and slow soon became heated and frenzied as hands pushed at clothes and tongues fought for dominance. All that could be heard were soft moans and whispered words, neither sure what the other was saying as they tried to shut out the world.

Unfortunately, though, the world would not be ignored and came back with force in the form of someone pounding on the door. With a muttered curse, Jax got up and stalked over to the door, flinging it open to find a smirking Tig on the other side.

"Sorry, but Gem wanted me to let you know that chow's on. Come on before it's all gone."

Without a word, Jax shut the door in his face, hearing the other man laughing on the other side. He turned back to the bed where Mickie was straightening her clothes and grinning at the obviously pissed off biker. She walked over and patted him on the chest as he tucked his shirt back into his jeans. 

"Come on, feed your girlfriend."

Jax smirked. "I got something for you to eat right here."

Mickie rolled her eyes and scoffed as he chuckled. "Classy, Jackson."

He threw an arm around her shoulders and opened the door. When they reached the main room, Jax stopped in the middle of the room by Gemma and raised his voice to be heard over the crowd of people. 

"Hey everyone, I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Mickie Donovan."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The End_


End file.
